Once Upon a December
by TrapedWither
Summary: Base off of the movie Anastaia from FOX; A long lost prince searching clues to his old life, and a boy who wants to leave the country and see the free world. Crossing paths, will they find love on the way and help the pince with his memory, or will they fail.?
1. Chapter 1

A ball, a ball in the late December night in Iceland. Celerbating a young boys birthday. But he was no odinary boy, oh no, he's

"Prince Eirikur.!"

A young boy, about ten of age, who has the beautiful set of soft violet eyes, and lustious ivory gray hair, turned his attetion to the person who called out to him across the ball room, filled with many people. There upon the stairs, stood his beloved uncle, King Hendrick, standing with him stood another boy, about six age ahead of the young prince, was Prince Lukas. His older brother who is currently living with their uncle.

"Uncle Hendrick! Big brother!"

Eirikur cried out happily, running toward the two, with open arms to be picked up and swinged up in the air from his uncle, and a warm hug from his brother.

"Happy birthady Eirikur, Lukas and I have a special gift for you."

With a smirk plastered on the king's handsome features, he gave his head a light nod toward the older prince. Lukas, understanding the gesture he is given, reaches into the pocket of his elagent royal blue jacket, embellished with gold, takes out Eirikur's gift and raised it infont of the young prince. A pendent was infront of the him, but it was not just a simple pendent, it was rounded shape pendent,shinning it's golden color confindently . Handing it into his younger brother's small hands, seeing his brother's eye following the pendent sent a small smirk to the other.

"Read what it says."

Giving his older brother a qurious look, Eirikur looked closely at the pendent, there circling aroung the inside of the pendent were the words his brother wanted him to read.

"Together forever in Holland." Eirikur looks up to see his uncle and his brother giving a soft smirk, seeing how the young prince gave a smile so lovingly towards the two, it caught the attention of a young servent boy around Eirikur's age, who was walking by to drop off a crate of crops he was caring to the kitchen.

The young servent boy was caught destracted by the young prince's smile, it almost made him drop the crate.

"Li Xiao! What are you standing there for.?! Get back into the kitchen, aru.!" Yelled a very young looking, long haired chinese man, grabbing the boy's arm and dragging him back into the kitchen.

"Thank you, both of you.! Are you really going to bring me and Lukas along with you to Holland.?"

"Of course.! I don't want my nephews just spending their days inside the palce all the time.!"

"Oh, and Eirikur, do you remember that song i sanged to both you and Lukas when you two were younger.?"

"Of course, how could I forget.?!"

"_**And a song someone singed, once upon a December.~**_"

"Eirikur, Lukas, just remember the reason why i sanged that song to the both of you, is that I wanted you two, to understand that whenever you're near or far, this song will bring the memories of our family and let us know we are never alone."

"Hey uncle Hendri-" _BAM ,_the double doors for the entance of the ball room bursted open, making every light shut off, glowing green smoke surrounding the ball room and glowing it's dim lighting, everyone in the ball room went silent as they cautiously watch the tall man walk in, his short light gray hair and a darker shade of violet, his eye's are child like, but his eye's sends the sign of pain, anger, and timidation.

"YOU.! What are you doing here.!?"

Eirikur = Iceland

Lukas = Norway

Hendrick = Netherland/Holland

Li Xiao = Hong Kong

Thank you for reading the first chapter of _ Once Upon a December_, I'll try my best to post the next chapter real soon. Review please. :)


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing here Ivan.?!" Yelled Hendrick, as he slowly walks towards the intruder.

"Is it bad that I come to visit the royal family.? After all, I am your royal advisor."

"You WERE the royal advisor, and you know very well that I have banished you ever coming near hear."

They both stood infront of one another leaving a big enough gap between the two. Lukas standing infront of his younger brother protectingly, watching both Eirikur's and his uncle from across the room with worry eyes.

"Ivan, you are banish from ever coming near the palace grounds or anywhere near here.! Guards, take this man out of my sights.!"

"You dare banish the great Ivan Braginski.? By the dark powers vested in me, I banish *you*, with a curse. Mark my words, your family will be dead on the fortnight. I will not rest until I see the end of the Steilsson line forever.!

Ivan summons the green smoke to surround the chandeleir and cutting off the chain that hold the beautiful object to fall infront of both him and Hendrick.

Hendrick was lucky enough to move back from the falling object before it could caused any harm upon him.

With one last look at the king, he place a timidating smile on his features, making the green smoke surround Ivan and takes him away.

"I'll make sure you don't come anywhere near my family, and that's a promise."

Few weeks has passed since that night. Every thing was fine for only a few days, but as the weeks passed, up to this day, things started to falling apart.

Villagers yelling outside of the palace, men trying to break through the gates of the palace, and soilders trying desperetly to keep the angry villagers away from palace doors.

Hendrick, Lukas, and Eirikur are rushing to find a way out of the palace, without being seen by the angried villagers. All three are running through the house, desperetly trying to find an exit.

"Your highness.! Over here, this is the safest exit we found for you and the princes to escape." Said the servent boy, Li Xiao, standing next to a tunnel that's in the wall, signaling them to hurry as he could hear the palace doors being forcefully open.

Running as they can, Lukas holding his brother's hands tightly to help the small boy run, they hurried in the tunnal and giving the boy a quick thank you, as the boy quickly covers the tunnal the furnatures that were near by.

A hand quickly grabbing the boy's shoulder and forcefully turns him around to face one of the villgers.

"Where did the royal family run off to kid.?!"

"I'll never tell you where they have gone.!"

"Then your useless.!"

The villager wacks the boy on the back of his head, and made the boy fall unconcious.

As Hendrick, Lukas, and Eirikur escpaed the palace, they rush to the train station and hurried into their escape train out of the Iceland border.

Hendrick was the first to jump onto the last car of the train, then Lukas, now they just to help Eirikur get on, quickly.

"Eirikur grab my hand.!" Yelled Lukas and he stretch out his arm, far enough to hopefully reach Eirikur.

"I'm trying.!" Trying very deperetly reaching for his brother's hand, he almost reaches the tip of his brother's hand, he was pushed out of the way of a man who was in a hurry to reach his train, knocking down the young prince and hit his head against the hard, cold snowy ground, and fell unconcious.

He could hear the train getting farther and farther away, and hear his brother's and uncle's cry out for him.

"EIRIKUR.!"

There you go guys, the second part of the story, hope you like and see you soon. Review please. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if the last two chapters were really short. I made them short for the last two chapters was the beginning on how the story starts off, those who watched the movie Anastasia will understand. Anyway enjoy the next chapter.**

_**Bold Italisis = Singing**_

_6 Years Later_

Years have passed since that dreadful night. King Hendrick and Prince Lukas managed to arrive at Holland without harm, but they can not forgive themselves for leaving Eirikur behind. Now they are giving a huge reward to whom ever bring the young prince back to them. For they hope that Eirikur may still be alive.

Everyone in Iceland heard about the rumor, that the young prince is still alive, and his uncle giving out a big reward. Two pair of mens planning on getting both, the reward and getting out of this country and see what's outside of Iceland.

"Well Li Xiao, I got us a theater." Said Yao, a young looking asian man, to the younger asian. Both walking through the street of the small town of Iceland.

"Perfect, everything is going according to plan. All we need is the boy. Think about it Yao, no more foregin papers, no more stolen goods, we'll have three tickets out of here, one for you, one for me and one for Eirikur.!" Happily yelling out Li Xiao as he walks into a building, going up a flight of stairs and upon a room where they have their luggeg ready to head of towards the theater Yao has mentioned ealier.

_**"It's the rumor, the legend, the mystery, it's the Prince Eirikur that will help us fly.! You and I friend, will go down in history.! We'll find a boy to play the part and teach him what to say.! Dress him up and take him to Holland~. Imagine the reward his dear uncle will pay.! Who else could pull it off but you and me.!~"**_

_**"We'll be rich.! (We'll be rich.!)"**_

_**"We'll be out.!(We'll be out.!)" **_

_**"And Iceland will have more to talk about.~"**_

Li Xioa and Yao both grabbed their luggeg, going towards the second floor window, jumping out the opened window and sliding down the roof covered in snow and jumps off to land on the snowy streets.

Both now rushing through the streets to catch a train car, both jumping on the end of the car and holding onto the car. And taking them to their destination.

_**"The biggest con in history.!~"**_

_**"The Prince Eirikur, alive or dead.!~"**_

_**"Who knows.? Shhh.!"**_

Meanwhile, on the out skirt of Iceland, was an old building, and orphanage actually. Filled with many young childerens inside all bundle up infront of the two windows of the building, shouting out their goodbyes to a young teenage boy and a older woman who stood outside a few yards away from the building and stood close to the gate that stand infront of them both.

"I got you a job at a fish factory. You go straight down this path and once you get to the forkin the road, make a left and-"

"Emil are you listening.?!" Yelled the older woman with her thick Belarusian accent at the teenage boy who is not looking at her, but waving his goodbyes to the childerens that are infornt of the windows.

"I'm listening ma' am." Mumbles Emil as he put his attention to the woman in front of him.

"You've been a thorn to my side since you were brought here, acting like the king instead of the nameless count you are.!" Forcefully grabbing Emil's scarf that is losely hung around his neck and dragging him to the gates, holding it on to the scarf Emil made sure the fabric wouldn't fully raps itself around his neck and choke him.

Giving a soft sigh, he let go of the scarf to have it pulled off by the angry woman, mumble something in Belarusian.

"Six years, I fed you, I called you, and gave you-"

"A roof over my head." Finishing the last few words to the woman's rant, she turned around with an annoyed face, glaring at Emil.

"How is it you don't have a clue to who you were before you came to us,but you can remember all that.!?" She yelled as she opened the gates forcefully.

"But I do have a clue to-"

"Ach.! I know.!" She gabs the pendant that hangs around Emil's neck and brings it to her face to read the words in a mocking voice.

"*Together in Holland.* So, you want to go to Holland to find your family, huh.?" Emil only responed her question with a simple nod.

"Hahaha, little Emil, it's time for you to take your place in life.! In life ending line, and be greatful too.!" With one last laugh she pushes Emil out through the gates, throws him his scarf at his face and closes the gate and turns around to go back inside the building.

Emil puts his scarf in the long jacket's pocket. He starts heading down the road he was told to go.

"*Be greatful Emil*" Mocking the womans words as it keeps repeating in his head.

"I am greatful, greatful to get away.!" He yelled back at the derection he came from. He looks at the froked road one sign pointing left, the other sign pointing right.

"Go left she says, I know what's to the left, I'll be Emil the orphan forever, but if i go right..." His hands reach up to hold the pendant up to face level to see the golden color neckalce.

"Whoever gave me this must have loved me. If only there was a sign." As he gave a heavy sigh and sat on a pile of snow, a puffin pop up from underneath the snow, behind Emil, he grabbed the other end of the scarf that hanged losely in the long jacket Emil was notice the bird taking his scarf to right side of the forked road.

"Geat my sign is a puffin telling me to go to heart of Iceland." As he realized what he just said he stood and walked to where the bird was, crouched down, and got the scarf out of the bird's beak. He looked up at the road that leads to Iceland, all covered in beautiful snow. He went back up standing straight before he take his time walking down the road.

_**"Heart don't fail me now, courage don't desert me.! Don't turn back now that we're here. People always say life is full of choices, no one ever mentioned fear.~ On this journey, to the past~.**_

_**Somewhere down this road, I know someone 's waiting, years of dreaming just can't be wrong.~ Arms will opened wide I'll be safe and wanted, finally home where I belong.~ Starting now I'm learning fast on this journey, to the past.~!**_

_**Home, love, family~ there was once a time I must've had them too.~ Home, love, family~ I'll never be complete until i find you.~**_

_**One step at a time, one hope, then another, who know where this road may go.~ Back to who I was, on to find my future, yes let this be a sign~ let this road be mine~ let it lead me to my past, to bring me home, at last.~**_

There infront of him up on the small hill he stand on with the puffin at his side, he could see the town of Iceland.

Emil = Iceland

Li Xiao = Hong Kong

Yao = China

Angried woman = Belarus

**Hoped you guys like this chapter, I'll do my best to update the rest soon. Review please.! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys.! Hoped you liked the last chapter, if not, then I'm sorry if it wasn't up to your expectation. I'll try my best to make the rest of the story better. Well anyway, enjoy.! :)**

_Italicis = thoughts_

Upon arriving to the small town of Iceland, Emil went off to go find a train station that could be near by, so he could get his ticket and get the first train that's off to Holland. With his luck, he found a train station near by where he was walking.

"One ticket to Holland, please."

"Show me your travel papers."

"But- I don't have any travel papers."

"No travel papers, no ticket to Holland, sorry kid." As Emil could see the man behind the booth gave an annoyed look to him once he told the man he didn't have the papers. A woman that was waiting behind Emil for her to get her ticket next, she couldn't help but over hear their conversation.

"Excuse me, young man.? I can't help but over hear your problem, but there is a way for you to go to Holland."

Emil stared at the woman. _Is there another way to get to Holland quicker.?_

"Really.? How.?" He could only give the woman a qurious look, listen closely as to what the woman will say.

"Yes. If you can find a man name Li Xiao some where near a theater, then he's the man that'll get you to where you need to go."

"How is this, Li Xiao guy, going to help me get to Holland.?"

"Let just say he is auditioning people for a role, if you get the part then you'll join him and his partner to go to Holland, but you didn't hear any of this from me. Got it.?"

Emil gave a nod of approvel to the woman's question. And start heading off to find a theater or building that could be near the train station. Before he could search the two buildings, he wondered if that puffin that lead him hear was still following him, and apperently it was, he looked at the small bird next to his leg staring straight up at him.

"...well, let start searching puffin."

Meanwhile, back to Li Xiao and Yao, both men inside a theater they booked for audition to young men or teenage boys that can play the role of Prince Eirikur. So far none of them has not one single features that resembles the prince, all of the young men acted too creepy for the role, and all the teenage boys, well let just say, they all suck.

Tired already, seeing about fifty or so audition, now they need to finish about fifty more audition. And Yao was starting to lose his temper.

"Who's next.!?" As he called out to the next person who waited for their turn. Hopefully they can last long enough before Yao starts kicking down doors and punch through walls and what not.

Finishing off with the last audition, both men groan from frustration, not one single person impressed them, not one single person could pull of the role, so now they are packing up their thing and heading down the street to an old abandoned building they use to their advantege. Even though it look like the building was going to collaspe any moment from the outside, the inside of the building was warm, and pretty decent looking for and old building, sure it's dusty here and there, but at least it's decent.

As both men entered the building Li Xiao head towards living room, Yao following along, and gave a tiredsome sigh as he slumps upon the couch.

"Not one single person could pull of the role for Prince Eirikur."

"Don't worry Li Xiao, we'll find a person soon, we just need to be patient, aru."

"Yao, you barely had any patients when we saw the third audition."

Walking down the streets of Iceland, Emil and the little puffin companian are now trying to find this man name Li Xiao, since they were informed that the man Li Xiao and his partner wasn't at the theater, they started to walk around the town to see if there is someone or something that'll help them find this man.

"Well if they left the theater by the time we go there, then we should start asking the town's people if they've seen them, what do you think puffin.?"

"..."

"...Well are'nt you a big help, come on lets get going."

As Emil began to walk he notice from the corner of his eyes, he could see that the little puffin starts to waddle to what appears to be an old building near by. The little bird went inside the building without hesitation, Emil quickly turned on his heals and went inside the building to get the little puffin before it causes any trouble.

"Now where did the little guy go.?"

Entering the building, Emil only could look at the inside of the building with curiosity._ How could this building...be and elegent home, hidden under dust, and dimed lighting.?_

As he strolls along the hallway of the building, looking at the rusty mirror, he sees a reflection of a grown man, a young teen, and a young boy, smiling and laughing. He could've sworn he heard their laughter. Continuing down the hallway, he enters what appears to be a ball room, room looks like a faint of gold, how the dim light shining on the gold tinting on the furniture within the room.

_Why...why does this room feel so, familier.? Why does it feel like, I've been here before.?_ Emil walks into the ball room, looking at its surroundings, and stops in the middle of the room.

_**"Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember, and a song someone sings, once upon a December~. Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully, across my memory~."**_

Waltzing and spinning around the room, Emil feels like he's dancing with someone, almost imagining the young teen and the grown man dancing along with him.

_**"Someone holds me safe and warm, horses pance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully, across my memory~. Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember, things my heart used to know, things it yerns to remember~."**_

Finishing his waltz with the young teen, he could almost feel the young teen give a quick, small, adoring kiss on his forhead, and feel him fading away with the grown man.

_**"Once upon a December~~."**_

**Well hoped you like this chapter, it may not be like the movie, but oh well. Review please.! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating the chapters as quickly as I did with the first few beginning chapters, but I hope you guys been liking the story so far. Also in the beginning of this chapter it's a connection with the last chapter, and so on so forth, Anyway enjoy.! :)**

_Italicise = thoughts_

_**Bold Italicise = singing**_

Li Xiao's POV:

"Yao, what are we going to do, the plan was going so perfectly, now it's starting to fail.!"

"Well we could have another audition, aru.?"

"And have you go into one of your tantrums again.? No thanks."

"Well, it's not like your going to find the perfect person to act as Eirikur, aru."

"Yeah, I guess your right." With a heavy sigh Li Xiao closes his eyes and tries to relax while sitting on the couch with his slouchy manner. _Why do I hear this humming sound.?_

"Hey Yao, do you hear that.?"

"Hear what, aru.?"

"That humming sound, I think it's coming from one of the rooms."

"I think you are starting to hear things, aru."

"I think someone sneaked their way in here."

"Yeah and I think you're starting to become like your Uncle Aurther, aru."

Emil's POV:

Finishing his waltz and his spins, he could almost feel the young teen's hand fading away from his.

_**"And a song someone sings~ Once upon a December.~~"**_

He goes down on one knee, and he just rest there, let the thought and the feeling he just had, dancing in this old yet elegent ball room, with the young teen. _Why-why do I get the feeling I know this place, and the feeling that I know those two, especially the younge teenager.? Why.?_

"Hey.! What are you doing in here.?"

Emil gasped, he gave his head a quick turn to the owner of the voice. He saw two young looking men, upon a flight of stairs looking down at him where he kneels.

Emil jolted up and starts to head for the hallway that he came through a while ago. _With or without the puffin I'm leaving.!_

"Hey.! Stop.!"

From the corner from Emil's eyes he could see one of the young men started to run toward him. _He's chasing me.! What did I do.?!_

"Stop.!"

Emil was almost out of the building, but he listen to the man and stopped his running. He took a deep breath, turned himself around to face the man, and stands there and looked at the man coming closer to where he is.

"Start talking kid, how did you get in...here.?"

Emil just stood there, looking at the man, seeing his young face features and his light colored eyes looking at him, in a surpirised manner. There was a long pause between the two. Emil could see that a small smirk appeared on his face.

He sees him turned and call the other man over and start to whisper to him, looking back and forth between him and the other man. Emil felt uncomfortable, with the two males just looking at him, he just wanted to get out of there._ Maybe, if I asked them where could I find this Li Xiao guy, then they'll probably tell me where to go, and that way I could get out of here._

"Um, do you know where I could find a man named Li Xiao.?"

The two males stoped their whipsering and gain their attention back to Emil. Emil could see the male that told him to stop, had somewhat of a cocky smile plastered on his face.

"Depends, who's asking.?"

"My name is Emil, and I need his help to go some where- why are you staring at me.?"

Emil felt uncomfortable with the young asian man just looking at him, he only made it more awkward for Emil as he sees the asian circle around him and his amber color eyes looking up and down at him.

"What are you a vulture in the past life.?!"

"Hm.? Oh sorry, it's just that, you look an awful lot like Prince Eirikur."

The asian shift his hands towards a portriat of the royal Steilsson family. The portrait had the young teen and the older man that Emil felt like he seen before, but the one that caught his attention the most, the small silver haired boy.

"You look so much like the prince, you have the same shade of hair, and the those violet eyes-"

"And he has the same hand as the elder prince, aru"

"Look will you help me out or not.?"

"Depends, why do you need my help.?"

"I need to go to Holland."

"Holland you say.? Well, in fact, we are heading to Holland ourselves, and we have three tickets to the next train to Holland."

"Great, I could go with yo-"

"But, this ticket isn't just for anyone to take, it's for someone very important."

"And who is this important person.?"

"Prince Eirikur."

**Finally.! Here's the 5th chapter, I'm so sorry for taking so long to post, I'll try to post as much as I can with my free time (when i can get it). Anyway rate and comment on my story and stay tune for the next chapter and keep an eye out for an up coming new story.! **

**Love you all.! :D**


End file.
